Slateport Academy
by btw-ily
Summary: 4 girls and 4 guys all attending the same elite boarding school, what could go wrong? includes all the humor, lies, secrets, and love that comes with being a teenager. Summary Sucks. ContestShipping, IkariShipping, PokeShipping, and OldrivalShipping.
1. Last day of Summer Part 1

Chapter 1 : Last day of summer.

The Sun touched down onto Slateport City deeming that it was the final day of summer, otherwise known as Labour Day. The high ways and streets soon filled with different types of vehicles as families set off to enjoy their final day of freedom before the school year started once more. But for some families, school had already started. Today was enrollment day for Slateport Academy, a private high school where students resided in dorms and lived on campus. Coincidentally this was it's first year of enrolling students.

On the road traveling towards Slateport was the Maple family . Driving in their Lincoln SUV was Norman, Caroline, Max, and May along with her friend Misty. May and Misty were to be enrolled today into the 10th grade. It was currently 2pm and enrollment started at 3. May was listening to music on her iPhone and Misty was currently on her iPod touch playing angry birds. Max was on his Nintendo DSi XL playing Pokemon White.

"Are we almost there Dad?" May asked bored. She then looked outside to see a sign that said, 'Slateport City- 4km' and heard the GPS say 'Take ramp 427 then arrive at Slateport Academy.'

"Never mind" She said as she rolled her eyes as her father smirked.

After about 5 minutes the family pulled up in front of a large silver gate that read 'Slateport Academy'

in big bold lettering. They pulled into the closest parking lot and got out of the car. Misty who was lost in her game suddenly put her head up and looked around as she pulled her head phones out.

"oh we're here?" she asked confused about the time.

"Uh yeah, where have you been the past 45 minutes?" May asked sarcastically pulling out her red suitcases.

"Pawning asses" Misty said nonchalantly causing them both to laugh.

Misty pulled out her aqua suitcases and put her iPod in her pocket.

"Alright now May are you sure you don't want me to come sign you in?" Caroline asked her daughter.

"No mom I'm perfectly fine, honest. I'm a big girl now so I'm capable of doing this on my own." May said.

Caroline smiled and started tearing. "I know you are. It's just that I'm going to miss you so much dear. I'm going to miss waking you up in the morning and making your breakfast. Doing your laundry, and taking you to softball practices and your band meetings. So you need to come home for every single holiday, you got that? Every single one including Halloween-" She said choking up.

"But I can't do that mom, but I promise I'll come home for the big ones and every long weekend OK?"

May said reassuringly.

"OK" Caroline said smiling as she wiped her tears away with her sleve.

Norman then stepped up to his daughter and gave her a tight hug. "I'm going to miss you the exact same" He said quietly also getting choked up. "you have the number so call anytime and I'll make the drive up here to get you."

"I promise I will Dad" May said. She then walked over to her younger brother. May smirked as her brother was also tearing.

"Max don't cry bud. I'm going to miss you too." May said bending down to hug her brother. Max hugged back too.

May then walked over to Misty and she thanked May's parents. They both finished their goodbyes to May's family and walked into the gate.

Their faces both made 'O's as they walked along the paths.

"wow" Misty muttered.

"yeah" May returned.

They found their way over to the registration desk to see a long line filled with other students. They stood in line for about 5 minutes when 4 guys made their way over to the line and got in behind them. One was around average height, about 5'10, he had black spiky hair and brownish eyes. The one behind him had bright green hair and matching eyes. He was around 6'2. The next one had brown spiky hair and brown eyes, he was tall as in like 6'4. The last one was also around 6'4, had dark purple hair and dark eyes.

May's POV

I looked away immediately not wanting to catch any attention, but unfortunately Misty acted the exact opposite.

"Hey I'm Misty, and this is my friend May" she said as I sighed. Now she had dragged me into this.

"Oh hey! My names Ash, Ash Ketchum." The black haired one said proudly. "Oh and these are my friends, Gary Oak," The brown haired one waved. "Drew Hayden" The green haired one smirked and did a hair flip. "and Paul Allen" The Purple hair one gave us nod and looked away again.

"Sorry I should have been more formal. My name is Misty Waterflower, and this is my friend May Maple." Misty said.

"So where are you guys from?" the one known as Gary asked.

"I'm from Cerulean City" Misty told them

"Cool, me and Ash are from Pallet Town." Gary answered.

"I'm from La Rouse City" Drew said.

"Veilstone City" Paul said bored

"Where are you from?" Gary asked me

"Oh I'm from Petalburg City" I told him, slightly embarrassed as I felt heat rush to my cheeks.

"So um since we're all new do you guys want to join us for dinner tonight?" Drew said flipping his hair casually.

I sighed as Misty answered flirtatiously "We'd love to! Right May?" She asked elbowing me. I glared at her as I nodded my head.

"Great, so how about we meet over at that fountain at 6?" Drew asked pointing towards a crystal coloured fountain.

"Sounds great!" Misty said winking as we moved to the registration desk

"May Maple and Misty Waterflower you are in the Latias Dorm in room 196 and here are your schedules." The registration lady said to us.

"This is great hey May! It's the first day we've already met 4 cute boys who are obviously into us and we've already have a date too" Misty said happily as we walked to our dorm.

"ahaa" I said. I sighed 'I'm not looking forward to this at all'.

We approached our dorm when we heard a shrill scream. It was so high pitched I felt shivers go down and come back up my back. Misty looked at me and had one eyebrow arched. We walked down the corridor until we reached the last door on the right. I took the key the registration lady had given us and opened the door.

I was surprised actually. It was a fairly large room that had a set of bunk beds and 2 single beds. It was painted blue on 2 walls and light purple on the others and had white trim. There was a couch up against the window, which had a small seat on the window sill. And across from it was an average plasma TV mounted on the wall. Below was a small refigerator and a small coffee table. Beside the first single bad were 2 walk in closets and across from them was a bathroom. I walked across the room and sat up on the window sill.

"This isn't so bad. I mean we'll need to give it a personal touch but this school is pretty generous, Just imagine how much money they must of spent." Misty said as she put on her thinking face.

I laughed. "I wonder who our room mates will be?" I said to her.

"Please no screamers, please no screamers, please no screamers." Misty chanted. I smirked.

"Ahhhhhhh!" We heard as we turned around.

A very petite girl was standing in the door way staring at the door frame. She had dark blue hair that was pulled back by 2 gold berets. She was wearing sunglasses on her head and was wearing white short shorts and a pink strapless tank top. Outside the door were about 4 large hot pink suit cases.

"Whats wrong?" I asked confused. She then lifted up her arm and pointed at the door fram. I walked over and saw a massive black spider with red eyes crawling up the frame. Now I usually keep my cool but there are 3 things that I cannot stand which are Spiders, well any bug really, Snakes, and thunder storms.

"Oh my god!" I said about to scream when Splat!

I looked to see that Misty came over and whacked the spider with her flip flop. When she removed it all you could see was green gunk.

"eww" Me and our new nameless room mate said, as we ran back into the room.

"Umm sorry about that, My name is Dawn and I guess we're room mates." She said extending her hand smiling.

"Hi my name May and this is Misty" I said.

"So umm have you picked your beds?" She asked

"oh, no we haven't" I told her.

"Well can I have this one?" She said as she pointed to one of the singles right by the door.

"Uh go for it" I said looking at Misty who waved her hand down saying she didn't care

"Well I want the top bunk." Misty say climbing up the bunk bed.

"Then I'll take the other single" I said happily.

Misty, Dawn, and I all started talking amongst our selfs. We talked about the usual stuff like boys, clothes, etc.

"Speaking of boys, me and May ran into 4 of them earlier. They invited us to dinner so you should come." Misty said smiling.

'Dinner!' I thought. I had totally forgotten all about that. 'great'.

"Are you alright May? you don't look very good all of the sudden." Dawn asked worriedly

"Dawn don't worry about her. She's just worried about tonight for some reason." Misty said looking at her finger nails.

"Really why?" Dawn asked me once more.

"I don't know, I just have a bad feeling that's all" I said looking down feeling ashamed.

"Well I think that it's perfectly fine to have your guard up, But I think it's kind of sweet that they invited you guys and I'll gladly come to support you May, and maybe flirt just a teeny tiny bit" Dawn said as she closed 2 of her fingers near her eye.

We all started laughing when the door opened to reveal a brown haired girl.

"Oh sorry to interrupt." She said walking in. "Are you guys, May, Misty and Dawn?" She asked.

"Yeppers that's us" Misty said smiling at her.

"Oh alright then. My names Leaf and I guess I'm your room mate." She said

"It's nice to meet you Leaf. My names Dawn, and That's May." She said pointing towards me. "And Misty." Dawn said pointing at my fiery haired friend.

"The pleasures all mine" Leaf returned.

Leaf took the last bunk and got all settled in. We all continued talking for at least another hour. Dawn was currently texting, Leaf was drinking diet soda and Misty was laying upside down off the couch looking bored out of her mind.

"Hey May what time is it?" Misty asked.

I picked up my iPhone. "It's 5:30"

"Then should we start getting ready?" Dawn asked putting her phone down.

"Ready for what?" Leaf asked slightly confused.

"I almost forgot to tell you, sorry about that" Misty said. "Well when me and May registered we ran into some cute boys who asked us all out for dinner. 4 of us, 4 of them." Misty told her.

"Is it a date, I mean do we have to dress up or?" Leaf started

"Just dress the way you want them to see you dressed. I mean dress nice but not to dressy. Do you understand?" Misty asked trying to word everything out.

"I think so. You mean don't dress like a bum, because they'll think your one. But don't dress fancy because then they'll think your way to serious?" Leaf asked.

"Exactly!" Misty said.

"Well then lets go!" Dawn said excitedly.

I sighed as I stood up from leaning against the wall. 'Here we go.'

After 10 minutes we had all changed. Dawn was wearing a light pink skirt and a white hollister tee.

She was wearing black flats and had on a black butterfly necklace.

Leaf was wearing black skinny jeans with a light green shirt under a short dark green sweater that only went down halfway her stomach. She also was wearing converse high tops and a white hairband.

Misty was wearing Short Shorts with a light blue aeropostal shirt and white flats and a silver heart necklace.

Finally after being persuaded to wear my outfit by everyone, I was wearing white skinny jeans and a red tank top with a black tank underneath. I was wearing purple and black high tops and my favorite necklace, Black string with a small gold star.

"We look great" Dawn said. Misty and Leaf nodded and I smirked.

We made our way towards the crystal fountain we had agreed to meet at. We exited the dorm and started walking across campus. But what bothered me the most was the stare from all the guys as we walked by. I guy actually dropped his drink as we walked by. I know I should have been flattered but it felt weird. Back home, I was the girl in the background. Sure I mean I had a ton of friends and I was considered popular but all of my friends would always get more attention than me because of my 'size'.

My mom had told me that it ran in the family, being a late bloomer but it sucked. When ever I went with pool parties I'd feel almost left out because everyone else looked better than me. I felt the same way about Misty for the longest time too. I was also one step behind her in everything. Sports, fasion, academics, beauty, and unfortunately boobs.

But this summer I guess I got lucky. No more training bras for me. But even though I developed I still feel left out right now. I just met Dawn and Leaf and I already feel lefty behind. Misty and them are just so girly and I'm just sooo blah. My friend Brendan always told me that he liked me because I was sporty and I played in a band and that I was just like 'one of the guys' but now I wish I could be 'one of the girls'.

I sighed when we came into view of the fountain.

'This is gonna be a long night'


	2. Last Day of Summer Part 2

Chapter 2: Last day of summer part 2

_I sighed when we came into view of the fountain. _

_'This is gonna be a long night'_

The guys looked over as they saw us approach. Ash had a dumb look on his face which Gary saw, who then smacked him in the back of the head. Ash just gave him a look, and Gary rolled his eyes. Leaf saw this and giggled a little. I looked over beside her and saw Dawn giving a flirtatious look. I just looked away. I then felt a jab at my side. Misty had elbowed me so I glared at her. She gave me a look and I ignored her.

"are they your room mates?" Gary asked semi staring at Leaf.

"Yeah, this is Leaf Green, and Dawn Berlitz" Misty told them.

"Nice to meet you" Leaf said.

"Very nice" Dawn followed winking. 'oh my god' I thought.

I just looked down hoping this night would end already.

I noticed Drew walk up closer while Paul just stayed back. I noticed that Ash was staring at Misty, but she didn't or she didn't mind. That kind of surprised me. Last summer at camp before we started High School Misty hated it when guys ogled her. Heck she actually punched a guy out. I smirked at that memory. After that no guy ever went near us, well except for Brendan. He thought it was funny that she punched an older guy out.

"So ready to go?" Drew asked getting into the conversation.

"Yeppers" Misty said smiling.

"So where are we going?" Dawn asked.

"This little pizza place a few blocks from here. It also has wings, salads, and pasta too. It's really good. My parents always used to take me there whenever they came for business trips."

"So umm how much is this gonna cost?" Misty asked looking through her wallet.

"Oh don't worry about it, I'll pay" Drew said nonchalantly.

"Umm are you sure, cause like I mean we can all split the bill" Leaf said a little worried.

"Don't worry about it. Drew's loaded, I mean his parents give him like 700$ every week" Gary said as he got a glare from Drew.

"Seriously? Like what do they do?" Dawn asked.

"My Dad's the CEO of Hayden enterprises."

"Isn't that the company that specializes in everything sports?" Misty asked intriged.

"Yeah. They own places like Sport Check and National Sports" Drew told her.

"Wow"

"So how did you guys get into SP academy?" Gary asked as we walked throughout town.

"My parents just gave the school money" Dawn said texting.

"I just enrolled and got in because of my grades." Leaf said embarassed.

"How about you" Ash asked Misty.

"Oh me? I got in through May" Misty said.

"How did you pull that May?" Drew asked me.

"Well uh, I got in through a music scholarship so I just asked if Misty could come along" I said looking down.

"A music scholarship huh. For what?" Drew asked again.

"Singing duh!" Misty answered. "You see my bestie here's gonna be big. I mean she's getting signed by Lugia records next year" Misty said.

Everyone except Misty turned towards me.

"For a girl who doesn't really speak that's kinda cool" Gary said smiling at me.

"Thanks"

"So how about you guys? How did you get in?" Misty asked.

"Money and sports" Drew said.

"Sports"

"Sports"

"Grades and Sports"

I rolled my eyes.

We arrived at the restaurant about 5 minutes later. The waitress seated us in the back at a circular 10 person booth. I got in first and slid my way around. Drew ended up beside me and Misty on the other. I was grateful I had someone to semi converse with.

"Alright get whatever the hell you want cause it's all on Drew!" Gary said loudly. Me and Misty looked at him with our eyebrows raised. Paul and Drew glared. Ash just looked down and Leaf and Dawn were texting so they didn't notice.

"Whatever" Drew said rolling his eyes.

The waitress came back shortly wanting our drink orders.

"Alright so what can I get you to drink?" She asked politely.

"I'll have an Ice tea please" Leaf said.

"oh me too" Misty said.

"I'll have a Root beer" Gary and Ash said at the same time. They glared at each other and I smirked.

"I'll have a virgin strawberry dakary" Dawn said still talking.

"Sprite thanks" Paul said.

"I'll have a coke" Drew responded.

"and for you?" the waitress asked.

"Water's fine thanks" I said

"Really why don't you get pop or something" Drew asked.

"Well since your paying I don't want you to spend a lot of money on me" I said looking down.

Drew smirked. "Whats you favorite pop?" he asked.

"Coke" I said quietly.

"She'll have a coke instead." Drew said.

"Ok then and how about food?" She asked.

"A large meat lovers pizza please, and a large pepperoni pizza" Drew said.

"Anything else?"

"Oh umm I'll have the meat sauce pasta with garlic bread" Dawn said

"Caesar salad please with no bacon bits" Leaf said.

"I'll just have the pizza" Misty said.

Drew looked over to me telling me to get something.

"Caesar salad please" I said quietly.

"Ash you ate the whole frickin pizza!" Gary yelled as Ash was stuffing down his 7th slice.

"Well I was hungry and I hadn't eaten all day! It's not my fault we didn't stop for lunch."

I then looked down to see I had barely eaten half of my salad. I then turned to see Misty and Dawn were chatting. Leaf was still eating and texting at the same time. I then went into my bag and grabbed my school booklet. I started look through it and found my class schedule.

P1: 8:20-9:40- Homeroom:Art- Mr. Gordon

P2: 9:50-11:10-Music: Mrs. Kirk

Lunch: 11:10-12:30

P4: 12:30- 1:50- English: Mrs. Babott

P5: 1:50- 3:00-Gym: Mrs. Racicot

Drew seemed to notice because I saw him staring at it. "Hey what do you know, I have 3 classes with you."

"Really which ones?" I asked interested.

"Art, Music, and Gym"

"Great so you can watch me fail" I said sadly

He laughed. "What? Can't play sports?"

"Ha you should see her! Last year she-" Misty started but then I jabbed her.

"What?" Drew asked seemingly interested in my non sporting abilities.

"Well I have to give her credit. The only sport she knows is hockey. But anything else, she'll fall flat on her face guaranteed." Misty said. Everyone laughed at that. I sighed.

"Hey lets see if we have any classes together this semester." Leaf said pulling out her schedule.

"Sounds good to me" Gary responded.

_Misty's schedule

Tech

Drama

English

Gym

Dawn's Schedule

Fashion

Drama

Science

Gym

Leaf's Schedule

Fashion

Music

Science

Gym

Drew's Schedule

Art

Music

Science

Gym

Gary's Schedule

Tech

Drama

English

Gym

Ash's Schedule

Tech

Math

Science

Gym

Paul's Schedule

Art

Math

English

Gym

"So do you guys want to go back to our dorm?" Dawn asked.

"Sure why not, I mean it's not like there's anything for us to do." Drew said.

"Well what would do there?" Ash asked.

"We could watch a movie or listen to music. Oh I still haven't heard May sing. Why doesn't she sing a song for us?" Leaf said looking towards me.

"Yeah May, I want to hear you too." Dawn responded.

"Umm I don't know. I mean I don't know what to sing. And I only have my guitar and-"

"Just sing that new song you wrote at camp last week" Misty said. I glared at her and then she made and 'O' with her mouth and whispered sorry.

"And it's late so I need to get to bed early and"

"Please!" Leaf and Dawn said.

"Yeah come on May. I you got a scholarship then why don't you prove it." Drew said eyeballing me.

"I agree! I want so damn proof!" Gary said.

"Yeah!" Ash said. "Wait, what are we talking about"

I sweet dropped as Gary whacked Ash in the head.

I sighed "fine"

We got back to the room, and we all sat down. I plopped down on my bead and then I was pushed up. I looked up to see Drew sit on the end on my bed.

"C'mon superstar. I want my private concert." He said half laughing. I rolled my eyes when everyone laughed. I got up and grabbed my acoustic guitar and walked into the middle room.

"Now I only have a few verses done so it's not finished and please no laughing and-"

"May I've heard it. It's beautiful so just sing" Misty said. I smiled

I started strumming to the tune

"You made me insecure  
>Told me I wasn't good enough" <p>

"But who are you to judge  
>When you're a diamond in the rough" <p>

"I'm sure you got some things  
>You'd like to change about yourself" <p>

"But when it comes to me  
>I wouldn't want to be anybody else"<p>

"Na na na na na na" 

"Na na na na na na na"

"I'm no beauty queen

I'm just beautiful me"

"Na na na na na na " 

"Na na na na na na na "

"You've got every right  
>To a beautiful life"<p>

"Who says  
>Who says you're not perfect<br>Who says you're not worth it  
>Who says you're the only one that's hurting" <p>

"Trust me  
>That's the price of beauty<br>Who says you're not pretty  
>Who says you're not beautiful<br>Who says"

I stoped "And that's it" I looked up to see smiles, smirks, and a few 'O's around the room.

"See I told you she was great" Misty said standing up.

"She's not great! She's Amazing!" Leaf said.

"You wrote that?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah at camp this summer. I actually got inspiration from this girl who has been picking on me since I was like 5. I wrote out my feeling and it kind turned into a song." I said slightly embarassed.

"I must admit May, I now know why you got the scholarship and why your being signed by Lugia records." Drew said flipping his hair.

Paul made a 'hmm' as in he agreed. Gary gave me the thumbs up. "You gopt something their kid, I'll tell you that much"

"Thanks" I said feeling the heat rush to my face.

"Aww Maybelle's blushing" Misty said giggling.

"Misty I told you not to call me that!" I screamed.

"Maybelle huh? I'll have to remember that one" Gary said as he put on a thinking face.

We all laughed.

"Well I guess we'll see eachother tomorrow" Leaf said.

"Yeah" Dawn said as she yawned. "We should probably get some sleep before tomorrow"

"See ya" Misty said.

They all started leaving, well everyone except Drew.

"What I said May. Well I meant it. I can see you going places. See you tomorrow" He said as he left.

I ran out the door too. "Drew!"

He turned. "Yeah?"

"Thanks for tonight and everything else. I really appreciated it"

"I know you did. You tell me when and we'll do it again some time." He responded smiling.

"OK see you" I said as I turned into the room and shut the door. I turned around to see Dawn, Leaf and Misty looking at me from their bed with a confused look.

"What? Good night" I said as I changed into my pajamas and crawled into bed.

"Night" I heard as I shut off my lamp.

'Maybe this year won;t be so bad after all' 


	3. Art and Music: My 2 loves

Chapter 3: My 2 loves: Art and Music

'Beep! Beep! Beep!'

I woke up to the sound of Dawn's alarm clock and obviously so did Misty.

"Dawn turn that friggin' thing off before I get down there and smash it on my own!" Misty yelled pulling the covers over her head.

"Alright! Alright! Jeez!" Dawn said sitting up and slipping into her pink fuzzy slipers. She got up and tapped the clock and silence was heard.

"Finally! Why the hell did you set your alarm for 6?" Misty asked slightly annoyed.

"Well I have to have a shower, then I have to straighten my hair. I have to pick my outfit and then I have to pick out my shows and accessories and-"

"OK I get it" Misty said rolling her eyes. I smirked. I got up and went into my closet. I grabbed my purple house coat and matching towel.

"Where are you going?" Dawn asked.

"Where do you think?" I said as I rolled my eyes and walked out the door. When I got to the wash rooms no one was there. I was kinda happy about that so I got in the shower.

After 10 minutes I walked out of the shower and started brushing my hair. The door opened and I saw through the mirror, the one who made my life at camp a living hell, Brianna Layard. She seemed to notice me and scoffed.

"I didn't know you were coming to this school May. Its actually quite surprising. I mean you either need money or brains to get here, and you have neither. Ha so tell me, how did you get in?" She said leaning up against the counter crossing her arms.

I continued brushing my hair and I said flatly. "That's completely none of your business."

"Oh come one, don't be embarrassed did you offer yourself up or something?" She said half laughing.

"I guess little Miss. Innocence isn't so innocent anymore" Brianna said getting closer to me.

I door swung open and Misty ran in. "You leave May the hell alone! Why don't you get lost you slut!" She yelled.

My eyes widened, and I bet 50$ my mouth was on the floor. I was completely shocked Misty would say that. Yeah sometimes Brianna dressed inappropriately but I think that was the first time I even heard Misty use those terms on her.

Brianna scoffed. "Whatever, I bet she did something though." She said as she walked out.

"May are you ok?" Misty asked.

"Yeah thanks" I said grabbing my stuff as we walked towards our room. When we got back, Leaf was on her laptop and Dawn was still straightening her hair. "Took you long enough! I had to skip my shower cause you took like 25 minutes" Dawn said sadly.

"Dawn you had one last night." Leaf said as she continued typing.

"Yeah so? It's been like 9 hours since then." We all rolled our eyes.

"Well Dawn, I'm sure it'll be at least another 9 hours before your next one" Misty said walking into her closet. "Eww!" Dawn shrieked.

~.~.~.~

"Well Misty, I think this is where we split up" I said sadly as we made our way through the campus.

"I think so. Are you going to be ok? I mean I hope Brianna isn't in any of your classes, or mine for that matter" She said widening her eyes at the thought. I laughed at that.

"I'm sure I'll be fine, but if not I heard there's some great new technology called cell phones" I said sarcastically.

Misty smack my arm. "now that wasn't funny" then we both laughed.

"Ok well see you." She said walking off towards her Tech class. "Bye" I said quietly.

I walked into the Art building, and unfortunately immediately got lost. I mean there was 2 floors with 45 rooms. I walked into about 19 different classrooms and got told by the teacher it wasn't the right room. I sighed. I was happy I had 20 minutes though so that I wouldn't be super late. I went into my bag and found my schedule. 'Art- AVI201 Room 199.

'Oueff" was the sound I made when I bumped into something hard and warm, and I mean rock hard. As in hard enough for me to fall on my butt.

"I am sooo sorry" I said as I looked up and then realized I had bumped into Paul.

"A little lost?" He asked smirking.

"No, I was just touring around since there's ten minutes til' class." I said putting my nose up in the hair and crossing my arms.

"Ok then, see you in class." He said as he started walking away.

"Wait! Uh do you want to walk together since you know" I asked trying not to blush.

"Yeah I know. It's because your lost. Come on hurry up before you make me late." He said slightly annoyed. I looked down, but as I looked up he was smirking at me.

"Sorry"

"S'okay"

~.~.~.~

We arrived to class to see there was only 3 other kids, who of which were all girls. I noticed there were tables of 4.

"So do you want to sit together?" I asked hopeful, not really wanting to socialize at the moment.

"No, why would I want to sit with you" He said sternly, but only loud enough for us to hear.

My eyes widened. "Ok, I can-"

"I was only kidding. Jeez you need to get a sense of humor." he said as he smiled.

I punched him in the arm, and turned around crossing my arms. "and you need to work on being more athletic." He said smirking. "Why do you have to be so mean?" I said and he smirked again.

We sat down at one of the tables in the back. I pulled out my pencil case and pink binder. Paul just sat there with a blank expression on his face waiting for class to start. 'beep beep beep' I looked over again to see his phone went off.

"Jeez, why does he have to be so stupid sometimes." He said to himself as he texted back.

"I know this is none of buisness, but what's wrong?" I asked confused.

"Drew's gonna be late because he slept in. He's mad at me because I decided not to wake him up this morning" He said bored.

"And how is that your fault, I mean why doesn't he get an alarm clock or something?" I said.

"Exactly. Why does he always blame me for his stupidity"

"Trust me, I have friends exactly like that" I said thinking of Misty and Brendan.

I turned to the door to see Drew come running through. He walked over to us with a slightly annoyed face. He sat down across from me and gave Paul a look. Paul simply ignored him, causing Drew to cross his arms in annoyance. I could feel the tension coming from the both of them.

Mr. Gordon walked in the room and stood in front of the chalk board. He wrote his name and then turned to face us. He did the attendance and then walked up to his desk and grabbed something . He put it up on the board.

"Now since we've had our introductions, let's get started. The first assignment you will be doing is a Crest."

I looked over to the one he had up and looked spectacular. It had the girls name in a border and then many different pictures, words, and icons around in the crest. There were many different colours and styles.

"What mark did she get for that?" I asked out loud.

"She got a 98%. You also automatically get a 85% for following all the criteria needed. So you need at least 15 colours, 20 objects, Your name, at least 3 words, and a house at the bottom of you crest that will have pictures of your family and or pets" Mr. Gordon told us.

He placed out 5 different crest designs on one of the tables and told us to pick one. I walked up and grabbed my crest. I accidentally bumped into Drew on my way back. I said a quick 'sorry' and left with my head down. I sat back down next to Paul. He was going through his pencil case obviously looking for a pencil. He groaned as he kept searching.

I smiled. "Here" I said handing him a pencil. "I know its kinda girly but-"

"No it's fine. Thanks" He said as he started drawing his crest.

"No problem"

Class ended exceptionally fast, sorta surprising me. I said good bye to Paul as he headed the opposite way from me. He just waved his hand as he continued walking away. I smiled. I could already feel we were becoming friends.

I started walking when Drew called after me "May wait up" He said as he ran up next to me.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Wanna walk to class together?" He asked.

"Sure" I said still walking.

We continued through the large campus. As we passed a group of girls, they all started giggling. I raised my eye brows, then I remembered I was walking with Drew. I sighed. Drew wasn't just Drew to most people. He was Drew Hayden, the son of a very successful CEO who had created one of the world's most popular sporting companies. He was part of a Multi-Million Dollar family. I looked up at him, since he towered over me. He seemed happy, but my real question was he really? I mean he was always in the tabloids. All the rich kids were, since the paparazzi were always trying to embarrass their families. He grew up in the spotlight so he lost out on a ton of things. Is the way he acts just a lie?

"Hey May, why do you look so depressed all of the sudden? Are you feeling ok?" He asked as we walked into the music room.

"Yeah I'm fine" I said giving him a fake smile.

"Maybelle? I didn't know you were in this class" I heard a shrill voice say.

Oh no, please anything but this. I turned around an immediately felt my self go down a few notches.

"Never mind" I said quietly to myself as I saw the 'Miss Priss' herself.

"So is he your friend?" Brianna asked me pointing towards Drew who was currently sitting down and going through his music stuff.

"Uh yeah I guess" I said, never really thinking about it.

"Seriously. Your friends with Drew Hayden? The richest kid and hottest guy on campus?" She said in disbelief.

"As a matter of fact I am" I said proudly causing Brianna to let out a low growl.

"Hey May, come check out this new chord I wrote" Drew said getting his guitar out.

"K be there in a sec" I said as I smiled at him

"No prob" He said smirking as he started to adjust his guitar.

"Well Brianna sorry to rush off but Drew's waiting" I said as I turned around and walked away.

As I walked I hear a snapping sound. I smirked. I had been the pencil Brianna was holding.

'I can't believe I did that to her. Wow I must be having a really good day, cause she actually didn't ruin it.' I thought as I smiled. I walked over to Drew and sat down next to him.

"So what did you write?" I asked him curiously.

"Well I started writing a song and I just started to play my guitar and somehow it fit perfectly." He said.

"Please take your seats" A female voice said. I turned around to face the front and saw a very beautiful women. She had long pinkish red hair. She was pretty tall too.

"Hi and welcome to music instruction. My name is Miss. Reed. Now I would like to say that this classroom is your safe haven. Meaning this class is for free expression. We have many different types of musicians in this room and I hope we can all get along. Now as I look down my list I see we an honor student. Is May here" She asked looking around the room.

I slightly raised my hand and she smiled at me. I could feel the glare I was getting from Brianna

"Well May, it's pleasure to have you here at Slateport Academy." She said and I thanked her.

"Now the first half of the semester we will be concentrating on collaboration. Now you get to pick a partner and together you will have to sing or create your own song. You must have at least one of you playing an instrument. And if both of you sing you get an extra 5 % on you final grade" said.

"Now your first performance will be on Friday. Every other Friday you will preform and get a mark out of 10, and at the end we will add up all the marks and you will get a mark out of 100, since there will be 10 performances." She stated. Everyone then started talking about it amongst them selves.

"Oh and you only have 4 days so I'd get started." She said as she sat down at her desk.

"So May do you wanna be partners." Drew asked as I turned back towards him.

"Sure why not?" I said smiling.

We walked into one of the practice rooms. I sat down against the wall and drew sat in a chair. I pulled my knees up to my chest and began to think. I thought about for a good 3 minutes until I thought about Drew's song.

"Hey Drew, do you want to play your song for me since you didn't get to" I said to him.

"Uh sure" He said nervously. He looked down at the guitar strings and started strumming. I listened and watched him play. He looked so natural playing. I felt this lump in my chest start to rise and I had no idea why. I was confused. Why do I feel this way? I kept listening trying to get my mind of it.

"And that's it" I opened my eyes to see that I had drifted off listening to his song. I kinda felt bad but I guess it was good if it nodded me off to my own world.

"It was really good Drew" I said smiling at him.

I noticed his cheeks went into a light red shade as he muttered a quick 'thanks'.

The door opened and I looked up to see Miss. Reed come in. She walked over and sat across from me in a chair. I smiled at her, though I was a little confused.

"May I have a proposition for you. This year, the drama and music teachers were thinking of putting on a musical, and I was wondering if you maybe wanted to help out. You don't have to but I know it be a big help and I know the teachers sure would appreciate it." She said smiling at me.

I wasn't sure if I wanted to but when Miss. Reed smiled at me she guilted me into it. I put on the biggest smile I could muster. "Sure Miss. Reed, no problem." I said.

"Oh and thank you May! I'll give you the details when they come out" She said getting up and exting the room. I sighed.

"BRING BRING BRING" The bell sounded and Me and Drew exited the classroom.

"Well that went by fast" I said, trying to break the silence as we walked out of the music building.

"Yeah, time flies when your having fun" He said to me. I felt blood rush to my face as I tilted my head down to try to hid my face with my hair.

'Could I like Drew!'


End file.
